Adventures in Aaa: After story
by DarkBlossome-9391
Summary: Months after Fiona being released from the hospital she and Marshall hit a bump in the road but with the rough patch last long or can they hold their ground? FionaxMarshall
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

**Author's note: Hey guys its DarkBlossome here with another fan fiction, this is the sequel to Finn and Jake: Adventures in Aaa well more or less as to what is going on in Aaa since Finn and Jake had stirred things up between Marshall and Fiona. I also have a Pucca fan fiction as well and I hope you will check it out, it is a bit shaky I admit since it has been so long since I had seen the show. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing my last fan fiction and hope you enjoy this one.**

It had been a few months since Fiona had began living with Marshall and the two were still adjusting, Marshall isn't the neatest of people but Fiona almost never cleaned. "Sorry," She said picking up the pile of clothes hiding Marshall's bass. Marshall tried to shrug it off but it kind of annoyed him how much of a slob his girlfriend was. After Marshall left to go get food Fiona slammed her head on the door and sighed as she dropped to her knees, head skidding all the way down and her hair flowing over her shoulders. Her hair grew out fast and she decided against cutting it since it seemed to catch and keep Marshalls attention, "Uhg I'm such a slob!" She said and hit her head against the wall again. She popped one of Marshall's tapes into the stereo and she slowly began picking up after herself. The words touched her heart when she heard, "…Every rose has it's thorn just like every night has it's dawn, just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song…" and her eyes grew then watered. She let the music wash over her and a smile took hold of her face and she continued cleaning. "I can learn to be a better girlfriend… just will take a lot of determination," she thought as she threw the pile of clothes in the laundry.

Over with Marshall:

Floating down the streets of the Candy kingdom looking at the stalls in the market and made a few purchases. "Out early," Ashley smirked at him walking toward the bar. "So?" Marshall said slinging his satchel of purchases over his shoulder. "Oh nothing it's just you never come out this early unless you are looking to escape something. Trouble with little Miss Mortal?" Ashley scoffed and Marshall turned and left. "Oh Fi," He said flying slowly back home. He opened the door to find the place cleaner than if he'd cleaned it and found Fiona asleep on the couch dirt smudged on her right cheek and her hands raw from polishing and scrubbing the floors, tub, and dishes. "You try so hard," He smiled and kissed her forehead. Putting the groceries away Marshall grabbed himself a few apples and sat at the table. Sucking the color from the fruit and tossing them out, he stopped and looked at his sleeping girlfriend but remembered the last time he tried to move her when she was sleeping.

**Flash back: **

Marshall slowly lifted Fiona and was suddenly thrown down with a half asleep girl sitting on top of his. Her head was down, hair covering her face and her sword was pressed against his throat. "Try to sneak up…on me," She said sleepy but very intimidating. "Fi! Fi it's me!" He said trying to get the sword from her hand. "Marshall?" She asked looking up and her hair split so he could only see her right eye.

**End of flash back:**

Leaving the sleepy yet dangerous girl where she lay he went back out to the porch and looked out the cave entrance and to the sky. He began strumming his guitar Lord M came down and Gumball slid off of his back. "Oh you're home," Gumball said looking down to the vampire King. "Sorry to disappoint but I live here," Marshall said and continued strumming. "Fiona here?" The prince asked using his thumb to point behind him to the house. "Sleeping as you should be… day walker," Marshall hissed and his fangs grew. "Some pompous mama's boy like you doesn't intimidate me," Gumball said scoffing at Marshall. Growling Marshall stood and his eyes turned red "Let me tell you one thing right now Gumwad, if you weren't her friend I'd chew you up and spit you out faster than you could say help. Don't mistake me for some softie because her feelings actually matter to me." He said and walked into the house. Fiona was at the kitchen window staring out of it, red dripped from her knees, glass was scattered across the floor and the fruit punch jug was sitting on the counter. "Fi… don't move," Marshall said floating to her and lifted her off the floor and brought her out of the kitchen. "What happened? Are you ok?" He asked and her head hung low. "I'm ok…" She said weakly and went to their bedroom. Soon the water was turned on and Marshall had just finished cleaning up the mess. After her shower Fiona had gotten dressed and watched a few movies with Marshall, when the sun began to rise they retreated to the bedroom. Fiona lay down and used the covers while Marshall floated over the bed next to his girlfriend, good thing to because she is a violent toss and turning sleeper.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	2. Spaghetti and Grenadine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

The next afternoon Fiona couldn't take it any longer and kicked her way at out of the covers, throwing her clothes into the hamper and changing into a fresh outfit she had jumped down the opening to the first floor. Eating a quick snack and bolting out Fiona took deep breaths of the fresh fields and ran into someone. "Ow," Gumball said rubbing his forehead. "Oh Fiona," He smiled and held his hand out to her and she helped him up. "Hey Gumwa….ball," She smiled and coughed to try to cover her almost mistake. "Uh hey do you think you might help me out?" He asked and her smile fell but she tried a soft laugh. "Of course bro what do ya need?" She asked and he handed her an envelope. "Show up alone," He said and turned to head back to the Candy kingdom. "Alone?" She asked looking at the envelope. She tucked it into the pocket of her skirt and continued walking to Tree stumps. "Why hello there Ms. Fiona," Tree stumps smiled and waved his trunk at her. "Hello Tree stumps," She smiled and followed him inside. "I'd like you to do me a favor missy, taste this here apple dumpling bite and tell me if it is worthy to be served at the Kingdom cook convention." He said handing her a plate of dumpling bites. "Yes sir," She smiled and popped one in her mouth. "Oh Tree stumps you're an amazing cook," Fiona said rubbing her belly an hour later. "I try," He laughed and brought another batch out of the oven, dropping it into a small white paper bag and handing it to her he said, "For you and that boy you fancy to share." And winked making her blush. Fiona swung the bag softly and hummed the song Marshall had sang her once sometime ago, "Hello mortal." A voice hissed and Fiona grabbed her sword. "Where is Marshall?" Ashley asked hiding in the shade of the trees. "Home. It's still day time you know," Fiona hissed and put her sword back. "So it is. Must be hard living with almost no sleep so you can still see him and be in the daylight," She began cackling. Fiona's eyes lowered and she brushed off what Ashley said. "It's not so bad," Fiona said wryly and continued on her way.

Plopping the bag on the counter and opening the fridge for some juice Fiona put her headphones on and listened to a song from Journey. "I wonder if Marshall will want to go out to dinner with me," Fiona spoke to herself looking down at her cup. Marshall stirred and turned onto his side, Fiona sat on the semi comfortable couch since she took it out for a few rounds of boxing and softened it up a bit and turned on the TV. "Bleh," She said looking through their movies and slouched over when nothing caught her interest. Marshall rolled out of bed and began his nightly routine of getting ready and Fiona fixed herself up. Marshall came down and was tackled by his girlfriend, "Are you ready?" She asked batting her lashes. "Yes?" He said with a nervous smile not sure where she was going with this. "Good put your shoes on we are going out for dinner/breakfast." She said standing and heading to the door. They never held hands when they went out together not that Marshall didn't want to but Fiona felt it was uncomfortable and not really her thing. They walked to the Kandy Café on the near side of town and sat in the back in a booth, a waiter came and handed them menus. "I'll have the spaghetti, garlic toast and a medium coke." Fiona said handing her menu back. "Just a grenadine a lot of it," Marshall said with a glazed over look. "Ok," The waiter said leaving the table. Fiona played with her fork for a bit and then remembered the envelope that Gumball gave her. "What is that?" Marshall asked as she pulled out the envelope. "I'm not sure I ran into Gumball and he gave me this saying, "Show up alone."" In her mocking voice which put a soft smile on Marshall's nonchalant face. Tearing it open she read it and set it down, "Well what did it say?" He asked as the waiter returned with Fiona's drink and Marshall's order. "An invitation to the Royal ball. Not his annual Gumball but the huge Royal only attended ball," She said showing it to him. "How can you show up alone? It is black tie and accompany only. No offense, sides that means I am going as well since I am King and he is a mere Prince." Marshall said with distaste. "Well I wasn't going to show up without you anyway," Fiona smiled and leaned over the table planting a long kiss on his pale lips and Marshall had a nice view down her top for a short time. After dinner they walked around side by side taking in the night. "Hey Fi," Marshall said grabbing her hand and spun her around pulling her back against his chest. "Marshall?" She whispered and her eyes widened when he pulled her hat from her head and pushed her head to the side exposing her neck. She couldn't scream, surprise took the sound before she could and Marshall lowered his head red gushed from his mouth and the feel of it covered her neck. "Fiona!" Gumball yelled and ran toward the two. Marshall lifted his head and Fiona sat in shock for a moment and turned to the laughing Vampire. "This isn't funny you monster!" Gumball narrowed his eyes at him. "You jerk!" Fiona pushed him and laughed, "Now I need to shower again! Did you get any in my hair?" She said wiping the red from her neck and licking her hand. "What am I missing here?!" Gumball said and then the scent hit him. "Grenadine?" He said looking at them. "Gosh you should have seen your faces!" Marshall laughed holding his stomach and floated upside down then Fiona grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. Gumball turned a bit red and walked away muttering to himself.

Marshall floated over the grassy hill holding Fiona in his arms, she had gripped his shirt and cuddled with him. The grenadine was dry now and she was super sticky but she didn't mind because it could have been worse. Flying home Marshall held tightly to his human, he'd never harm her cause she was his.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	3. Ruled out, Break it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

Fiona ran hard through the field of Aaa she wasn't sure what it was but urgency fueled her legs, Marshall's name kept running through her mind. Leaping over fallen logs and knocked over trees she let nothing slow her down, swinging her sword as she leaped from a boulder she cut down a large spider web in her way. She rolled and landed on her feet stopping at a ledge panic filled her and she turned around two large red eyes stared her down and the floor crumbled beneath her feet and she plummeted.

"Marshall!" She yelled waking in a hot sweat. She reached over to his side of the bed which is almost perfectly made and she looked up and he wasn't there. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and got up, "Uhg my head." She said heading to the restroom. Rinsing her face and heading to the kitchen Fiona looked around for Marshall. "It's daytime so he can't be far," Fiona said looking out of the window and turning the faucet on and filling a cup with water. Gulping it down and getting dressed as quickly as she can Fiona rushed out to look for Marshall.

**At the Candy kingdom: **

"I can't believe you pulled something so horrible like that as a joke and expect me not to flip out. Do you have any idea of the danger and harm you put Fiona in last night! You may be out of my jurisdiction but I refuse to let my friend and champion to riddled with such wreak less behavior," Gumball said in front of the Royal council. "Your just upset because she doesn't have a crush on you anymore," Marshall retorted. "Insolence!" Gumball said and turned from him. "She is the last human, and by leaving her in your care she may not be that for very long. I will not stand idly by while she is in dangers grasp," Gumball continued. "Shouldn't she have a choice in this?" Marshall asked looking to the other Princes. "I am afraid not with her mind clouded with her emotions." Another Prince remarked. "Thank you," Gumball said and Marshall turned his hateful stare onto him. "I'm afraid Marshall lee you either go back to the night-o-sphere or cut Fiona from your immortal life." The council told him and he grew angry.

**Back with Fiona: **

"Marshall!" Fiona said worriedly and rushed to him. "What are you doing it is day out! You can get hurt," She looked deep into his sad looking eyes. "What is wrong?" She asked and he pushed past her. "Marshall?" She asked watching him continue on his way ignoring her. "Marshall!" Fiona picked up a rock and threw it at him. His shoulders hunched when it hit his upper back but he kept going trying to hold back from running back to her and embracing her. "I'm sorry Fiona," Franks said walking by her. She looked at them confused but the council just had solemn looks about their faces. She ran from the kingdom and back to their home but Marshall had gone before she got there, the phil face from the portal to the night-o-sphere was left on the wall but disappeared afterward. She tried to open a portal but nothing worked and she fell to her knees and started sobbing.

**In the Night-o-sphere:**

"Marshall!" Mrs. Abadeer squealed and hugged her son. "Hey," Marshall said rolling his eyes gave her weak hug. "What is the matter?" She asked looking at him. "I had to leave Aaa because the council of Mortals don't want to endanger their Champion by letting her date me," Marshall said feeling the shame of letting himself be pushed around mortals. "And you left?" She asked looking at him a little shocked. "If I didn't care about her safety and feelings I wouldn't have," Marshall said looking away. "Pft, Mortals. I'd still see her even in secret if I were you. Not saying it's because it'd be the bad thing to do but because who are these meaningless little princes to tell a King what to do?" She said and patted his shoulder.

**Back in Aaa:**

"So will you come with me to the royal ball?" Gumball asked and Fiona looked at him disgusted. "Are you seriously out of your damn mind? I just had my heart broken… and YOU come to ask me to go with you to some 'date' only ball. Screw you," Fiona slammed the door in his face. "I was just hoping that by helping get you out of this house it'd make you feel better," Gumball said shrugging and leaving. "Honey he has a point," Cake said with her paws on her hips. "Uhg!" Fiona said slamming her head onto the ground. "So?" Cake asked poking her sister. "Fine!" Fiona said muffled in the ground.

A few hours later Gumball returned to pick Fiona up, she was dressed in a white gown with a gold ribbon around her waist, sleeveless, her hair was down and barely touched her hips, light make up and a small hair pin. "You look amazing," Gumball tried a smile but Fiona shot down the compliment with a glare. At the Ball Gumball weaved his arm over hers and held her close but she pulled it back and walked in by herself. "Would you like some punch?" He asked and she retorted "If I want one I can get it myself,". Gumball went to converse with some other guests leaving Fiona on the edge of the ball room. She walked out to the balcony and sighed looking out to the horizon "Could my mortal forgive me?" Marshall asked and a cold hand slid over hers, his chest pressed against her back and his arm around her waist. "Why did you go?" She asked and leaned in to him. "If I told you you'd either not believe me or get mad, just know I am here and though we can't be seen in public together I'll still be with you." He kissed the side of her head and she turned around and kissed him. "If I leave can I see you right now?" She asked her breath hot on his neck as she embraced him. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum," Marshall said and Fiona looked down realizing they were standing over a Phil face with bug milk spilled over it. They dropped through the portal and it quickly closed. They continued falling Fiona's hair and dress flying around wildly till Marshall stopped them by flying toward his family castle. "Fiona Marshall!" Mrs. Abadeer smiled and put out dinner. "Nice to see you again dear," She smiled and walked back to the table.

**Marshall's Pov after he returned Fiona home: **

"What if I do hurt her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself… she is the last human," I said aloud to myself. "So why defend an nearly extinct race? If she IS the last human she will fade to the sands of time and then we immortals will be left to grieve for an eternity. Those petty mortals don't see the gravity of the situation as we do, Fiona will spend the rest of her days protecting Aaa and when she leaves will fade to a legend like the abundance of humans." Mrs. Abadeer said walking to the balcony. She held a small bud of a rose and caressed the soft petals, "Grieve for eternity." She repeated softly looking sadly to the rose. "Mom…" I started and put his hand on her shoulder. "That is the past Marshall… it is time to look toward the future," She said smiling at him but her eyes said sadness. "If those mortals think they can stop the inevitable by cutting you from the equation they have another thing coming , she is mortal but they still age slower. And time waits for no mortal," She concluded and looked to the dark rocky ceiling known as the "sky" of the night-o-sphere.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	4. Mankinds last threat?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

"Fiona what happened you disappeared last night?" Gumball asked looking at her. "Oh um I just decided that being out and around other people right now wasn't helping so I slipped out," She said shrugging. "Well the banana guard say they didn't see you leave," He said looking away from her and she grew annoyed. "Look I'm trying to be nice but you've been really annoying lately. Before Marshall even left me you told me… TOLD me to show up to that damn ball alone! And now you are policing when/where/and why I go or do things?! Hello I am my own person Gumwad!" She said stomping her foot. "Look you wanna be a good friend? How about hoping that the "love" of my life comes back to me and not try to be a damn rebound!" She yelled and he looked at her with slight distaste. "Gumwad? Real respectful hero of Aaa," He retorted and left. "Uhg!" She yelled and punched the wall but she pulled it back and screamed in pain. "Cock-a-doodle!" She yelled holding her hand. "Fiona?" Gumball yelled running in and found her clutching her wrist.

"Well that ought to do it, just be more careful ok?" The doctor said more than asked after casting up Fiona's hand. "I must have angered you… pretty bad, I am sorry Fiona." Gumball said looking at the cast on her hand and wrist. "Pft I have gotten hurt worse doing damn quests, missions, favors for you and the other Princes." Fiona shrugged his apology off. Getting up she walked out and stopped down the hall and over heard a conversation, normally she wouldn't eaves drop but what caught her attention was they were talking about Marshall. "I don't think the ruling was fair," One voice said to the other. "But we did it for her safety." Another countered. "Yes but was it right? Or what she would have wanted? Don't get me wrong I care as well but Fiona can defend herself and if what we feared tried she wouldn't hesitate on fighting," The first voice said. "But what if it is what she wanted?" The second asked. "Then who are we to stop her? I'm sure Marshall would respect her enough to not do it unless she wanted it but even if she did why would it matter? If we are truly her friends we'd accept whatever decision she made, not try to mold her into what we want." The first reasoned. "I guess. Do you think we can ask for an appeal?" The second asked. "I don't know but I am going to demand it." The first said and they continued down the hall. Fiona stood there for a moment and then remembered that Marshall stopped being with her after a royal council meeting. She ran down the hall and stooped looking around and tried to open the large door leading to the royal council's records. The door was locked but what Fiona wants she gets, using her sword she picked her way in. Quickly and quietly closing the doors behind her and locking them she ran through the aisles looking for the most recent. When she reached the book she was looking for she heard the lock in the door and grabbed it then climbed to the top and ran towards the back to hide in the shadows. Gumball walked to the spot that she picked the book from and passed it, he was looking for something else and she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay to find out. "The last… fascinating," He said looking at a picture of Fiona. She looked intently on the book he was standing in front of, it is large and had scraps from old human books from before the mushroom war. "If only I could get permission… the things I'd do for knowledge," Gumball said flipping through the pages and stopped on human anatomy. Quietly waiting Fiona looked on fear rising in her stomach of the friend she thought she knew. "Prince Gumball you have a letter!" Maid peppermint said coming in to the room. He closed the book and smiled taking the letter and reading it, "What an appeal?! I was sure I made my case clear. Well I have time to prepare and then I'll ask for permission to rid ourselves of the last threat man kind left behind to us," He said leaving followed by the red and white maid.

Jumping down from the shelf Fiona headed to the doors and picked her way out as she did her way in. Holding the book to her chest and then throwing it in her back pack she found her way to the garden and scaled the wall, her hand stinging from the physical work she put it through. Dropping from the wall she ran back to her and Marshall's home wanting to see him but needing time to figure out what is going on.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	5. the Night-o-sphere

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" Fiona yelled and the portal to the night-o-sphere opened and she leapt through. She ran through and was stopped in front of the Abadeer's palace. "Halt no cuts you have to wait in line," The guard said. "I'm the Vampire Kings girlfriend and if you don't want bananas coming out of your ear for eternity I suggest you move!" She hissed and the guard laughed. "You don't frighten me mortal," He looked down at her and she screamed "Marshall!". A large beam came down from the palace and the guard hunched over as a banana squeezed out of his ear. The other guard scrambled to open the door and she pushed passed him and ran for the stairs. "Hello again," Mrs. Abadeer smiled as Fiona slammed a book in front of Marshall. "Explain!" She yelled and threw the book open to the most recent event and pointed to the title "The Ruling of Marshall and Fiona's relationship" which had a large stamp that read "no longer acceptable". "Gumball called a court and argued our relationship. It was ruled that I was a danger to you so our relationship had to end, which is why I ignored you that day." Marshall said looking at it. "How could they do that… after everything I'd done for them." Fiona said plopping into a chair. "Mortals… they try to control whatever they want with no consideration to the effect it has on others," Mrs. Abadeer said stirring her tea. "But what about you mom?" Marshall asked red eyed. "Oh honey its tradition here. We have our duty to punish those who have been wicked and lay waste to who ever try to oppose us. I told you its how I was raised, but these mortals taking in affairs that have nothing to do with them. The last time anyone sought the protection of a human was for…" Mrs. Abadeer's eyes widened and she looked to the book on the table. "Where did you get this?" She asked never removing her eyes from it. "At the Candy kingdom… in the records room," Fiona answered. "Was there a large book in there?" Mrs. Abadeer asked which caught Fiona's attention. "Mom there is loads of books in there I doubt that…" Marshall started and Fiona interrupted him. "Yes it was large on its own pedestal, it had dark binding and a large leather strap and lock on it. Gumball had gone to it and was looking at a particular section of it, he didn't know I was there because I had hid on one of the shelves… well on top in the darkness." Fiona told them and Mrs. Abadeer looked at Marshall. "Fiona I'd like you to stay with us a while," She instructed rather than asked. "What is wrong?" Fiona asked and Marshall looked rather confused as well. "I will accompany you to gather some of your things," She said opening a portal and leading them to their home.

"Mom do you mind telling us what is going on?" Marshall asked and was dismissed just as quickly. Fiona had grabbed necessities for herself and Marshall's things feeling the gravity of the situation. "All set?" She asked and Fiona nodded. They returned to the night-o-sphere and Mrs. Abadeer help set Fiona up in her and Marshall's room." "I'll have the servants make something more fitting for dinner. Please make yourself comfortable, and excuse me but I have some things to attend to." She told her and left. "Strange?" Fiona said looking at Marshall. "You're telling me," He said and grabbed his girlfriend. "Do you think she believes I am in danger?" Fiona asked looking at him and knew that question was slightly out of character for her. "You? Eh no matter because whoever is trying to put you in harms way has to deal with me," He said grabbing her and holding her in a protective manner trying to lighten the mood. Fiona laughed as he tickled her and her head fell back exposing her neck which delighted him in ways he could never express because he can lean forward and plant playful and teasing kisses on it, or blow on it tickling her in some other way. Leaning down he began blowing raspberries on her neck which made her turn even redder and squirm in a laughing fit. "Marshall!" She yelped and continued laughing. He smiled and lifted her bridal style and laid her on their bed which is more comfortable than the one in Aaa, he leaned over her and kissed her very passionately letting his tounge wander her soft lips. His hand caressed her neck which is her secret sweet spot and she loved it when he held it, touched/ caressed it the way he dose. His other hand playing with the sweet spot on her right hip she couldn't help but turn red and a few soft moans escaped in between kisses which made him smirk, he knew how, when, and that he was turning her on but never went further in respect for his girlfriend. She began to squirm slightly as he caressed her and placed hot, wet kisses on her collar bone, she loved the feeling his weight over her, though he was cold from un-death his presence made he feel warm and secure. Her knees bent slightly cradling his waist between them, he teased her by shifting himself side to side and she cursed under her hot breath, he nibbled her neck which caused her to grab a handful of his hair and shirt. He slid his hand from her hip down then began caressing the back of her thigh, "Marshall…" she said softly moaning and he smiled.

After his fun of teasing poor Fiona they fell asleep in each others embrace, only to be awoken by his mother saying "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." With a wicked smile which made the two blush furiously. "Well if you both are presentable dinner has been awaiting your arrival for some time, and I'd enjoy some company at the table." She said exiting the doorway but leaving it open. Marshall threw the covers off of them and they headed toward the dinning room.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	6. Stayin with the Abadeers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

After dinner Marshall lead Fiona through the back streets and to a small alley, loud music thumped and Fiona looked very curious. "What is this place?" Fiona asked and Marshall laughed at her innocence. "What?" She asked getting a little red. "It's called a club, ya know to get out and socialize, dance, drink, humans used to attend these all the time." Marshall said and pulled her toward the dark building. Inside Fiona held onto Marshall's hand and he lead her across the dance floor, the floors and walls bumped from the roaring music. They are playing music from before the mushroom war but it is very catchy and soon Fiona was swaying to the beat, and moving her hips Marshall smiled and pulled her to him dancing with her. A large smile took both their faces and they continued to dance pressed up against each other, demons and creatures of the night-o-sphere actually looked like they were having a good time. "Everyone needs a place and time to relax even if its being pressed up to another like in the line to the palace," Marshall said in her ear his soft breath brushing against it. Soon the song changed and the lights over head turned purple since the song was low and slow but started to turn purple as it slightly picked up the pace. Marshall twirled Fiona and it was as if she was seeing the world for the first time, something she had never noticed before is these colors emanating from the dancers. Marshall noticed she can see it and said, "The energy their giving off is what supernatural creatures like me and these dwellers see when humans or other creatures are doing activities, odd that you can see it but you aren't of this world so it dose make some sense I guess." He said and kissed her temple. The "DJ" changed the song again this time its pace was a even a little faster than the last, the dance floor kept moving and for once in a long time Fiona felt relaxed and that everything will be ok. Marshall began lip singing to slightly in a joking way as a girl's voice came from the speakers which made Fiona laugh.

**Mrs. Abadeer Pov: **

"Dinner was nice and it would appear that neither of them have an idea as to why I am concerned, hopefully it will stay that way at least till I can prove it or see that I'm just being paranoid." I thought looking through some old condemned records.

**Back with Fiona and Marshall third person Pov:**

Fiona had taken her hat off letting her long hair flow as she swung her head side to side, it was freeing to run her hands through her it she felt something growing on the inside of her. Marshall had let loose as well and began drinking from what he calls a bar, Fiona felt as though the music has been flowing inside and through her and she loved every second of it. Marshall had his chest to her back and ran his hands down and all along her waist and hips, she leaned back into him and wrapped one arm around and grabbed a hand full of his hair and placed her other hand over his. He used his hands to pull her hips into his and they began swaying like that to the music, soon he grabbed her hand and twirled her around and continued to sway with her against him. "Marshall," She whispered but looked to have only mouthed it since he couldn't really hear her voice. He leaned in taking her face into his hands and kissed her passionately, she was pleasantly surprised at this and kissed back. He deepened the kiss and explored her body letting his hands glide gently over her soft warm skin. Soon a song he knew came on and a smile crept over his mouth, "Skrillex." He said and Fiona looked a little confused. He just laughed and held her head to his chest and they both enjoyed the embrace they were sharing to the now slightly unfitting music.

It had been a hours though no one could really tell since the dance floor was still packed and the dancers were still full of energy. Marshall grabbed Fiona's hand and lead her out, she stumbled over her tired legs so he lifted her up bridal style and carried her out. "Where are we going?" Fiona asked very sleepily. "Back home," Marshall said and began flying to the palace. "But it seemed like we left while the party just started," Fiona yawned and nuzzled her face into his chest. "Fi those guys can party for eternity," Marshall laughed softly making her smile. "Sometimes I wish I could too…" She said softly with a smile and began drifting to sleep. Marshall had a serious look but shook his head, "She doesn't mean that. She is just joking, yeah Fiona is just tired and doesn't realize what she is saying." He thought to himself. Reaching the palace Marshall floated straight to their room and laid her on the bed and pulled the black silk covers over her, and headed to the bathroom. Undressing he stared at himself in the mirror and ran his hand over his pale, grayish blue skin sighing he turned the water on and stepped in since it didn't matter if the water was hot or cold. After his shower Marshall floated and went to raid the kitchen, pulling out as much red food as he could hold without making a second trip he set it on the counter and began going to town. "Your up early," Mrs. Abadeer said sipping from a mug. "Technically I never went to sleep," Marshall said and sucked another fruit gray. "I know. So you and Fiona had a good time?" She asked with a devious smile. "We went clubbing," He said sucking another on another fruit. "I'm sure you did," She laughed softly and he grew red. "I'm just playing Marshy I know you wouldn't go that far that fast," She said and held up an artifact from before the mushroom war. "Mom!" He yelled turning really red. "Don't worry it has no use it expired long ago," She laughed and dropped the condom back in her purse. "Uhg I am going to bed," he said with his hand held against his forehead. "Ok Good morning Marshy, sleep well!" His mom hollered as he left the kitchen. He looked at the empty space next to Fiona and instead of floating over the bed he laid next to her and wrapped one arm around her and the other held the under his pillow. He took in her scent and let her warmth soak into his very being and drifted to sleep, "Good morning," he whispered as his conscious ceased.

Fiona slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find Marshall holding her to him in his sleep, she crept slowly out of bed and looked at his peaceful sleeping face. Her heart melted at the sight and she laid back down, running her fingers through his hair she planted soft kisses on his nose, cheek, and lips. "Oh Marshall," She said placing her hand over his. She rolled over and got out of bed and went to get ready for the night. Fiona wanted to wait but she was hungry so she raided the fridge for breakfast and was taken by surprise by a yawn. "You're up late," Mrs. Abadeer said in a red satin robe, her hair in a braid, a pink mug in her hand, and a donut in the other. "As are you," Fiona tried a smile and to calm her racing her heart. "Yes but it will be a very busy evening you know," Mrs. Abadeer smiled revealing her fangs and bit into her jelly filled that she sucked dry in seconds. Fiona bit into the apple she chose and watched as Mrs. Abadeer engulfed her self in smoke and emerged in her usual business woman suit but instead of pants she wore a pencil skirt. "Tell Marshy when he wakes up that I don't want any wild parties not even if its only a party of two," She said winking and then continued "Also no leaving the palace tonight I have plans and trying to reach him is really hard when he just takes off.". Fiona nodded and Mrs. Abadeer smiled and left.

Marshall woke up feeling better than he has in about a thousand years, his hand drifted to where his sleeping girlfriend would be but found she was already up. He slumped from bed not wanting his wonderful dream to end and made his way to the kitchen half expecting his mom showing Fiona portraits from when he was little and telling embarrassing stories or making sexual references that Fiona might not understand. Instead Fiona was there making a large red smoothie and she turned just as he entered the room and smiled that heart warming smile, "Good Night." She said and he smiled. "Good evening," he said sitting at the table as she poured the smoothie into a glass and set it in front of him and sat across from him. "Your mother told me to tell you no leaving because she has plans tonight and no parties not even if its only for two, whatever that means." Fiona said and Marshall choked on his smoothie that some came out of his nose. Fiona tried to cover her mouth and not laugh but it was just so funny. Marshall lowered his head as he cleaned himself up and looked at his giggling girlfriend, "Think that is funny huh?" He asked then dumped some over her head and she gasped. Luckily she wasn't wearing her hat because it would have stained it but the cold was enough, so she grabbed the rest from the blender and threw it on him. He drank the rest from his glass and scooped some and tossed it at her, she eyed him with amusement and a bit of annoyance. The servants cleaned the kitchen as the went to clean themselves up, Fiona took his moms shower while he used the one he usually did. "Marshall what is this?" Fiona held up a long pink tube looking thing and he fell from the chair. "Where did you get that?" He asked and she pointed to the bathroom. "Please put it back and wash your hands," He said and looked at her confused face. She shrugged and did as he told her then returned and sat on top of him. "We are to never speak of that ok?" He asked and she nodded.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	7. Wicked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

**Author's note: **

**Just wanted to say thanks for reviewing my last chapter and that there was just a bit of adult humor and nothing more. **

Fiona sat teary eyed in their box in the Night-o-spheres theater letting the music wash over her. Marshall sat next to her as she clung to his hand and Mrs. Abadeer just relished in being out with the two. "People used to attend these?" Fiona asked looking at Marshall as the curtain lowered for a scene change. He simply nodded and she looked to the entertained Mrs. Abadeer in her burgundy velvet evening gown, who turned to her and smiled. Fiona turned back to the stage and tightened her grip on Marshall's hand, deep in her chest she felt the song run to her core. "The wicked can't be discarded like that… can they?" Fiona thought to herself and was lost in her own mind.

**Comparing: **

"Why did he have to be so different?" "He is so detestable!" "So peculiar!" "Unfamiliar." "He is wicked!" Different citizens spoke and looked to each other. "But now he is gone and good showers the land," Another said. "But he was so alone," A voice sprang from the crowd. "He was wicked and had to scorned," Another countered. "It couldn't have been easy," They argued. "Oh Marshall," Fiona thought about the first time they'd met. Being pulled from her thoughts Fiona stared absent mindedly and suddenly fled from her seat. "I thought you'd be here," A voice stopped her in her tracks and she slowly turned around. Her midnight blue gown with off the shoulder straps sparkled under the dim light in the hall of the theatre. "Gumball…" She said with venom dripping from his name. Without warning Fiona punched him, she let out a blood curdling scream as she charged at him, grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. "How could you? You bastard!" She yelled punching him in the gut. "I hate you! Why did you do that? Trying to take away Marshall and then playing it off like he was to blame!" She yelled and threw him through a wall which crumbled with ease and he tumbled onto the stage. She screamed leaping from another box and causing some of the stage to break under her as she landed. She picked up Gumball and head butted him, "I'll make you suffer!" She yelled and he kicked his legs trying to squirm free from her deadly grasp. "Fiona!" Marshall yelled and ran to the distraught girl. Mrs. Abadeer followed but Fiona wouldn't stop she kept pummeling him, he was quiet literally black and blue, missing teeth, and both their clothes were shredded. By the time they got Fiona off of him Gumball was beaten senseless and unconscious. "I'm afraid he has a case now…" Mrs. Abadeer said biting her index finger. Marshall overheard it but his mother walked away before he could ask, the banana guard had arrested Fiona though none of them wanted to enter the night-o-sphere.

Gumball awoke in the Castle hospital and he looked in his bedside mirror and smiled wickedly, "Now is the end of Mans last threat." He said laughing at his nearly broken body.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	8. The end of Man's last threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

Fiona sat with her head rested on her knees in her cell, "What has come over me…" She said and looked to the bars. "To bad my wrist is still broken otherwise I'd just bust out and leave this forsaken place forever," She said looking at her gloved hand and pulling it off to reveal her cast.

"So you see she can't be allowed to roam free," Gumball said flinching in "pain". "We all hold sympathy for you but… what your asking," Another Prince said looking around the room. "Yes but think of the knowledge that can be attained and at the cost of what? A creature that will become extinct within time since she is the last of her kind?" Gumball asked and the room frowned. "It is still unacceptable." One spoke up. "I do see a bit of your point… still it is wrong," Another said. "Look I don't care what you think! She is a menace and is not… is no longer a resource!" Gumball countered. "No. And that is final!" They all agreed against him. Clenching his fist he walked from the council meeting "You can't stop me," He muttered.

Fiona was dragged from her cell and a bag was pulled over her head. She squirmed but whoever was dragging her wasn't the banana guard and was stronger. She was torn from her clothes and thrown on a metal table, strapped down and then a light came on. "Gumwad!" She yelled and he frowned back handing her. He injected her with something and she began to scream, "What the hell?" She yelled as he made an incision into her arm. "You sick fuck what the hell are you doing?" She screamed as he began examining the deep tissue in her flesh. Hours later Fiona began sobbing but never begged "Fuck you!" She yelled and he would just find something else to do with her now frail body.

She had bruises from beatings when he ordered his guard to, a few infected wounds from negligence, open wounds that were attempting to heal but he'd reopen them to "examine" them, and her body had grown weak from meager to no meals or drink at all. "When I get out of here I will kill you," She promised but he just smirked and used a metal tray to hit her broken wrist. She cringed and hung her head "How could they let him get away with this?" She thought to herself and found herself shaking when he grabbed a bone saw. "Marshall… help me!" She screamed and Gumball looked in confusion. "Aaa's toughest hero… asking to be rescued? Peculiar," He said looking into her hate filled eyes. She bit her lip when it began to quiver she wanted to beg but whatever had gotten into Gumball would only relish in it. "To think… the roles were opposite about a week ago. You were pummeling me with no intention of mercy. If only your boyfriend wouldn't have stopped you… if only he knew that I never had intention on showing you mercy." He smiled and laughed as he reached for the bone saw again. "Too bad you made one mistake," She retorted as she slowly squeezed her hand from one of the chains around it and it slid out of the ring holding her to the wall and she wrapped it around his neck. Surprise had taken him and he gasped taking in a quick breath, she chained him like that to the wall and scrambled for clothes. "Fi!" Marshall ran in covered in what she was assuming blood and wounds, she ran to him and her cracked dry lips met his cold wet ones. "Lets get out of here," He said pulling her with him as they fled leaving Gumball screaming in anger. "Why did he do that… to me?" She asked choking up threatening to sob. "The Candy Kingdom has always held one flaw. Knowledge… deep Knowledge and very forbidden Knowledge. He has always wanted to know what others couldn't… the weakness of humans, how they expire, their emotional weaknesses, how much can they take before they are broken? Candy citizens are emotionally weak and are extremely needy, if Gumball could attain the information he sought he could create stronger more tolerable, more independent candy citizens." He said pulling her along.

"Marshall!" Fiona yelled and tried to hold up her vampire boyfriend. "What happened to you?" She asked and opened his flannel shirt to find a large open wound and he had lost a lot of blood. "Marshall…" She said and he looked at her. "You need to go," He said and looked away. "What about you?" She asked and he shook his head. "No!" She said looked around. She found a small sharp piece of metal she looked at it in her hand for a moment and without a second thought brought it to her neck and cut a wound not large enough to kill her but to release enough blood. She lifted him and forced his mouth open and forced it over her wound, at first she had to let it drip into his mouth but then she felt his fangs seep in and he clutched her as he gulped down her blood. Her head fell back and her eyes shot open in a sudden pain, in the small of her back… an arrow stuck out "Damn…" She thought and Marshall looked up red eyed. "Fi…" He said blood caking his mouth and he bit his wrist. "I won't lose you to this asshole," He said and forced his wrist in her mouth. "NO!" Gumball yelled but it was to late Fiona was turning bluish gray, she bit into Marshall's wrist and her eyes turned red.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	9. Forgive me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

"He helped me… I'm not sure what happened next but he saved me. My head is fuzzy… but I know he helped me. He had come in and broke me free… We ran but… we got separated? Yes. Gumball is mad. He is cuckoo and wants me dead. Marshall stopped him and I had the weirdest dream… I let him drink my blood. He bit me and I bit him… in my dream, but now I must pull myself awake… he is in trouble. I can feel it," Fiona thought and she forced her heavy eyes open. She is in the forest leaning against a tree, blood gushing from her side and her mind still foggy. "What happened?" She asked sitting up and looked at her surroundings. Standing she felt the blood rush and she felt sick, "No." She told herself and grabbed a tree to stop herself from falling. She had steadied herself and began walking which turned into sprinting and then running, "Marshall… Marshall. Marshall… Marshall!" She thought as she ran. "This seems so familiar," She thought as she jumped over a fallen tree and kept. She jumped and cut a spider web in her way and rolled on the ground, standing and running as she did… "My dream!" She yelled and stopped. "I dreamt about this which means…" She trailed off and turned around to find two large red eyes staring right through her. The cliff beneath her feet crumbled and she fell back "Just like in my dream…." She said slowly closing her eyes.

It didn't hurt… no it was painless but the dizziness returned ten fold. The sky above is spinning above her dreary eyes, she felt numb if she felt anything at all and she was sure she heard her name being called. But no one was around and for once Fiona didn't feel alone… even though she was. She was no longer the last of anything but part of nothing, she didn't have to be outcast anymore… she is safe, in a cold embrace. "It's a shame really just when everything seemed to be going good," She whispered and flashes of the recent events went through her mind. Her, Marshall, Cake, Lord M, Flame Prince at the beach. Her and Marshall's first date, their first kiss, their second date, their first couple fight, and then kissing and making up in the rain, the time he serenaded her when she was sad, when she moved in with him, when he was sick, their passionate and very intimate movie date where she fell asleep on him and almost killed him for the third time when he tried to move her in her sleep. "Marshall…" She softly said and took a deep breath. "The sadness of mortals… you die." Ashley said floating above her. Fiona didn't want to waste her last words on someone like Ashley. "Too bad. You could have been a promising immortal. Oh wait, no you wouldn't have! You'd miss the day to much… and then grow bored." She said and cackled. Fiona tried to roll her eyes but she felt herself going… "sleepy…" She thought. Her eyes began to close and she could feel Ashley relishing in the sight… until "Fiona!" Marshall called and rushed to her side. He was injured and it was surprising he was still standing which meant one part of her dream was true, she did force Marshall to drink some of her blood. "Oh Fi…" He said pulling her into his lap. She wanted to look at him but she was frozen… destined to lay this way for eternity. "Forgive me…" He said and cut his wrist. "You were the last human… you didn't deserve this. And my selfish action… will be judged later but… just know. I. Love. You." He said and forced his wrist into her mouth making the other part of her dream come true. The cold liquid filled her mouth, some spilled from the corners and she wished she could resist. Her gaze slowly came back and tears welled in her once soulless eyes, she began struggling kicking and moaning that were meant to be screams but were muffled by Marshall's wrist. The thud of her heart beat slowed and then stopped, her chest slowly grew cold and blackness settled in, it was nothing like she thought it'd be. She stopped struggling and her mouth stayed open as her head fell back, her eyes fell dark and soulless again, her skin quickly paled and Marshall held her to him softly humming Fiona's song and stroking her hair.

It was dark and silent, nothing was insight everything is pitch black. A sudden empty feeling in her stomach grew and soon the pain in her mouth sucker punched her. Almost everything was in pain but as quickly as it started it was gone… She just floated there in infinite blackness. "Fiona." She heard someone call her name. "Fiona." It called again and soon she was burning up, a bright orange light formed in front of her and it stung causing her skin to burn, she turned and began running, where she wasn't sure but at this point it didn't matter. "Fiona." A small orb of darkness called and she ran toward it, clinging to the shadows and their cold embrace. The orb is now in front of her and not sure what else to do she hugged it, holding it to her bosom and soon it began to seep inside her, filling her emptiness and tears streamed from her face but stopped when it disappeared into her chest. She hugged herself for a few moments and suddenly her eyes were opening, "Fiona." Mrs. Abadeer said looking at the poor girl. Finally she awoke and sat up, "Oh Mrs. Abadeer I had the most awful dream." Fiona started but jumped and scrambled crawling on the ground when she had seen her hands. "I'm… I am… Dead!" She yelled looking at her pale bluish skin. "Well dear you're undead… there is a difference you know," Mrs. Abadeer said looking at the distraught former human girl. "Why? What happened?" Fiona screamed and panic filled her voice. "You were dying. It was the only way Marshall could save you," She told her and then the memory returned and she fell sobbing neither of the sure if it was from sadness… but it felt right.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	10. Fiona the Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. The kind words mean a lot.**_

Fiona was at a loss, Mrs. Abadeer had left some time ago to check on Marshall was her guess. She had stopped sobbing perhaps and hour ago but laying in the center of the floor in a fetal position seemed to be her only comfort at the moment. Her right hand was over her heart and she desperately searched for the soft beat that she'd no longer hear, she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her the love of her life had saved her and though it will take sacrifices she seemed much more content with dying all together "Some appreciation I have," She said looking to the door. It had been closed since Mrs. Abadeer had left yet it seemed as though someone had come in, without realizing Fiona had began to disappear. "Fiona," Mrs. Abadeer called entering the now empty room. "Hello?" She asked and looked around the room. "Yes?" Fiona asked. "Oh my dear girl, turn visible please." Mrs. Abadeer said holding her chest as if Fiona gave her a heart attack. "Visible?" Fiona asked and suddenly she appeared in front of the elder vampire. "Yes. Goodness we'll have to talk about your new abilities, but anyway I have brought you a new outfit since the other one was covered in blood stains and torn to near shreds." Mrs. Abadeer handed her the outfit. "Now I'm not sure how you'd like it but just remember it is temporary and I can get you anything else you might like. And Fiona… I am very sorry for your loss," Mrs. Abadeer said placing her hand on her shoulder and giving a soft squeeze. "Did something happen to Cake?!" Fiona panicked and Mrs. Abadeer flinched and then relaxed. "No, no my dear I was talking about… well, you." She said and pointed at her raising and lowering her hand as Fiona's gaze followed. "Oh… right," She said and tried a soft smile. Mrs. Abadeer gave her a comforting smile and pulled out a gift, "I know it isn't like Marshall's instrument but… well you will have eternity so having a hobby to yourself won't be so bad right?" She asked placing it in front of Fiona. Fiona tried to open it with as much patience and grace she could muster but she ended up tearing it open and gasped at the beautiful instrument. "It is beautiful," Fiona said and ran her fingers over it. Cake had taught her about string instruments and she had a bit of knowledge when it came to violins. "Well I hope you will join us for dinner," Mrs. Abadeer said and leaving once again. Fiona had jumped and floated with joy and surprise took her at her quickness to learning and playing with these knew abilities. "Maybe this won't be so bad," She said to herself and floated back down to the floor and slid the outfit on that Mrs. Abadeer had gotten her.

Marshall sat at the table with sorrow and guilt taking his face but he looked up reluctantly not ready to face Fiona and his jaw dropped and was certain his heart began to beat. Her long beautiful golden hair was down running past her hips, a deep green top with long sleeves that have slits in the middle hugged her torso, a small black skirt wrapped around her perfect legs, small black pumps clung to her tiny feet, her eyes sparkled in the dim candle light but they'd put all the stars to shame, her smile made him melt as she walked towards him he could feel his face flush. She hugged him and though her skin was cold like his he could still feel her warmth, deep inside though she was now a vampire like him she still had the warmth of the human he'd fallen in love with. During dinner things seemed as if nothing changed Fiona had adjusted much quicker than he'd have thought if she would've at all, he assumed she'd hate him but it is the exact opposite and he had no intention of complaining. Mrs. Abadeer had noted that she doesn't exactly enjoy Marshall's choice for drinking the red out of things but she loves and supports him in anyway and the whatever Fiona chooses is her choice. Fiona looked at Marshall and smiled a devious smiled and then winked, they all erupted into laughter and for the first time in a long time the Abadeer's palace was light hearted and happy again. "So this garden was made for your father and mother when they were young?" Fiona asked looking at the large red rose bushes. "Yes… I used to play here as a child, well when I wasn't in the junk yard with Mamba. Mother used to come have tea and sit back here until Father had died, then she just abandoned it. The servants do the up keep but it really hasn't been used in a long time." He said and turned to her. "So this'd be a great place for a wedding huh?" She said and Mrs. Abadeer squealed with joy from the other end of the palace and Marshall's eye twitched and his face flushed. "Hey you took away my mortality the least thing you could do is give a little commitment…. Ah! I'm just kidding I'm not ready for that sort of thing anyway." She said winking at him and Mrs. Abadeer groaned out of disappointment. Marshall stood there frozen and asked, "What monster have I created?".

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	11. Exposing the Gumwad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

Cake had slumped around for a while she couldn't believe it when she heard the news, she burned with anger and guilt. "Boo!" Fiona laughed and became visible Cake had jumped and clawed onto the cupboard hissing her little lungs out. "Cake it's ok its me Fiona," She said floating to her sister. "Fiona? But I heard you were dead." She said climbing down. "Undead… there is a difference." Fiona said and floated on her back. "You mean you wanted this? Gumball said Marshall killed you," Cake said and held Fiona's cold lifeless hand. "Gumball?" She hissed and her eyes burned red and her fangs grew. Cake let go of her hand and stared at Fiona as she grew angry "Gumball?! Gumball! He is the reason I am like this! Ahhh! I hate him! I'll kill him! No I'll suck the color from him and leave him to suffer!" Fiona said clutching her scarred arm. "What are you talking about?" Cake asked as Fiona hissed and bared her fangs. "He kidnapped, tortured, plotted to kill me. He almost killed Marshall!" She yelled and grabbed her bite mark on her neck. "He did this to you?" Cake asked and her tail puffed up in anger. "Well no, Marshall did… to save my life." She told her and fell to her knees. "When I had came to after allowing Marshall to drink from me to replenish his strength I went to look for him, I had this feeling of dejavu and after making my way to where I had dreamed about… the ground… it crumbled beneath me and I fell from a cliff. I was dying. Bleeding out. I felt nothing. I was numb. And he… He made me drink from him, to save me." She told her sister and Cake rubbed her back. "I lost my mortality. Because of Gumball." Fiona said reminding herself as to why he was her new enemy. "Well honey what are we going to do?" Cake asked and Fiona smiled a wicked smile. "Gumball's everything is his reputation… how much of a liar would he look like if I was to resurface. Cake I'm going to need a serious make over," Fiona said looking at her sister.

For weeks Marshall had taught Fiona magic spells and she was a pretty fast learner considering she wasn't the brightest as a human. She learned to cast a spell giving her a pulse, heart beat and body warmth, now the next step was to sell herself as a human. Cake and Mrs. Abadeer had spent a long time making Fiona look alive again but their hard work was about to be paid off. There was a large meeting being held at the Candy Kingdom and many citizens were giving their condolences to Cake but she just asked why and everyone looked at her confused. Gumball told them she was in shock with "grief" and they all just shrugged it off. Marshall had shown up not long after the meeting started and everyone looked at him with disgust, but it wasn't till one openly accused Marshall of murder did a hooded person stand and yell "You're wrong!". They all looked at the figure and it ran to the stage and pulled it's hood down, "You're a liar!" She yelled pointing at Gumball. "Fiona? Thank goodness you're ok!" He said and went to hug her but she jumped back causing him to land face first in the dirt. Gumball crawled to his knees and looked hurt at his female counter part, "Don't act stupid. If it weren't for Marshall… I'd… be dead. Because of you." She said coldly. "Oh Fiona," Gumball said and soon Cake and Marshall were paralyzed. Citizens ran from the scene as he neared Fiona, he grabbed her and began twirling her. Trying as she might she couldn't free herself from his strangely strong grip, "Let go of me!" She hissed and her eyes hinted a bit of red underneath her illusion spell. Gumball smiled and she bite a chunk of him off leaving a large portion torn from his arm rendering it useless. He frowned at the sight of his limp limb "Oh Fiona how rude." He said and began cackling. The cackle was all to familiar and Fiona cursed herself for not noticing sooner, "Damn you!" Fiona yelled and tackled him. "Angry? Pitiful tomboy," Gumball hissed as he wrestled her for dominance. "Hiya!" Fiona yelled and kicked off Gumball's head. "Now that isn't nice! It took me months to perfect that replica!" Ice Queen yelled emerging from her disguise. Fiona narrowed her gaze as Ice Queen readied to attack, when the Queen rushed her she somersaulted over and heel swept her after landing. "Ahg!" The Queen yelled and landed on her back. She summoned ice goblins and they charged in large swarms, "Blaze!" Fiona shouted and summoned a fire sword cutting down as many goblins as she could. "Frost wind!" Ice Queen yelled and strong blizzards rushed at Fiona. "Your pathetic warm blooded body won't last long with my strong magic!" The Queen laughed. "Illusion disband!" Fiona yelled and her skin returned to it's grayish blue color, her hair faded slightly, her eyes became hollow and dark, and her fangs reemerged. "Fiona held her hand in the air and began making a circle over her head with it a circle of flames began building and she used it to turn the cold air against the queen by making a cyclone that she could control and sent it toward her. "Pathetic!" The Queen yelled and summoned a large ice shard which separated the winds, Fiona growled at this and charged "Storm," She whispered and infused her Flame and lightning blades, leaping and raising her sword over her head Ice Queen yelled in rage as her blade melted beneath Fiona's. "Ward!" Ice Queen shouted and as a ward covered her she ducked away, "Coward!" Fiona yelled chasing her. A blizzard had began when Ice Queen emerged and the land was now being covered in snow, the girls ran through the city till Fiona cut the Queen off half way to the castle.

"Give up Ice Queen, its over." Fiona said pointing her sword at her and the Queen laughed. "No it is not!" She yelled and ice shot up surrounding Fiona and pinning her sword and hand between two of the shards. "My blade will still melt the ice," Fiona said with a smirk. "Not quickly enough," The Queen said pulling out a small dagger. Fiona struggled to pull her hand free but to no avail, she then pulled out a small wrapped cylinder that said incase of emergency. "Ignitus!" Fiona yelled and threw the cylinder which quickly burst into flames. "No!" Ice Queen yelled and began to retreat Fiona laughed at the illusion she had cast but through the illusion Ignitus was sure to have heard her call. Ice Queen ran for a bit then turned to see Fiona escaped and that she really didn't summon the Flame Prince, "Urrr!" She yelled and ran back lunging and stabbing for Fiona. Her eyes widened as her arm was pushed outward away from Fiona's torso, Fiona's hand on her shoulder then it swiftly moved snatching just above her elbow and she pushed it up bending and breaking it. Screaming Ice Queen released the dagger and Fiona's other hand swung out and using her wrist knocked her in the throat blocking her airway, now gasping the Ice Queen's knees bent and Fiona kicked her feet out from under her and using her leg brought her down to the cold ground. Fiona looked down and still holding the Ice Queen's arm she tugged out it holding the rest of the Queen down with her foot on her back and dislocated the Queen's shoulder. "Stop! Please!" The Queen screamed. "You weren't so kind to me," Fiona said coldly and broke the Queen's other wrist. Tears had burst from the icy face being smashed in the ground but Fiona didn't stop, "What have you done with Gumball?" She asked emotionlessly. "You want him to see you like this?" The Queen asked and Fiona filled with rage pulling her face from the ground by her hair and smashing it back in the ground. "Tell me! What have you done with Gumball!" She yelled and pulled the Queen's head back up. The Queen simply laughed as she cried "You were always a monster Fiona…" She said and Fiona plunged her pointer, middle finger, and thumb into the Ice Queen's right socket and without hesitation pulled out her eye. The Ice Queen screamed in agony and Fiona looked on emotionless and repeated her question. "He is in what is left of my castle! Deep in the dungeon." The Ice Queen hung her head in defeat. Fiona grabbed her sword and cut off the Ice Queen's hair till it was at the nape of her neck and used it to bind the Ice Queen's hands. She took the Ice Queen's crown and without a second thought dropped it to the ground and began stomping on it, "No wait! Not my magic tiara! Please that magic keeps me alive… please!" She screamed as Fiona continued smashing it to pieces snot covered her upper lip, mascara running, tears staining her face, and saliva pouring from her mouth from her constant sobs and screams. When Fiona had finished it all that was left was small shards of the jewels and scattered pieces of gold. "Banana guard, arrest this imposter!" Fiona yelled and pointed at the Queen. The guards dragged her away and Fiona went to tend to her sister and her love, "Fiona! I came as quickly as I could what happened?" Ignitus asked and he was taken aback as to how she looked. "My glob what happened to you?" He asked and his flames dropped. "Long story… look I need your help to retrieve Gumball," She told him and he nodded. "Oh Marshy!" Mrs. Abadeer said and wrapped him in a constricting hug. "I'm not sure that's helping…" Fiona said with a glazed over look. "I'll take care of these two," Mrs. Abadeer said crushing the immortal from poor paralyzed Marshall lee. "Fiona… we should go we are sure as to what state he is in," Ignitus said and placed his hand on her shoulder and quickly pulled it away but she didn't flinch she just smiled a soft sad smile and then turned serious and they began running to the ice castle.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	12. To the ruins of the Ice castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

Running through the fields of Aaa Fiona was being plagued by the recent events memories her dream kept taunting her but she pushed it to the back of her mind, she had kept her hair down and left her hat at home. "Wow you guys really left this place in shambles didn't you," Fiona said looking at the crumbling, warped, and broken ice castle. "It's probably what pushed her to take over the Candy Castle," Ignitus said and quickly his flames dimmed. "Ignitus!" Fiona yelled and ran to his side as his flames began dying. "Is it to cold?" She asked and then pulled out a lantern from her pack, "I know you don't like these things but…" Fiona said holding it up to him and he took shelter inside only his face visible in the tiny flame. She held it carefully as she made her way into the castle, "Wow…" She said looking around and you could hear the ice cracking which made her lift her feet and she began flying. "Where would she keep him?" Ignitus asked and she looked around the more shaped halls, "I'm not sure." She said and took the path to the Queen's throne room. "I know she keeps a cage in almost every room but she said something about a dungeon, though I am not sure I trust her." Fiona said and Ignitus raised his brows. "After what you did to her to get her to talk you say you don't trust her?" He asked. "Exactly, she could have said anything to make me stop. I'm not the smartest but I am not stupid." Fiona said and continued to the throne room. The cage was empty and Fiona cursed under her breath, she then began looking for a way to this "Dungeon" Ice Queen had spoke of. She couldn't help but run… clinging to what little mortal habits she has, "Are you sure you should be running?" Ignitus asked and Fiona threw herself down the stair way but from the railing so she could by pass the stairs. "Fiona!" Ignitus yelled as they neared the ground but she stopped them before they hit the ground. Fiona kept on going till they reached a horribly cold door, Fiona kicked it down and there frozen in time was a red faced Gumball looking as if he were upset or something. "Gumball?" Fiona asked and set the lantern down to bust open the bars of ice. "Gumball…" She said and placed her hand on the ice holding Gumball. "Blaze." She said summoning her fire sword and began sawing through the ice. Ignitus watched as Fiona had melted and began thawing Gumball out, "Gumball…" Fiona said placing her deathly cold hand on his cheek. "Fi…ona?" He said slowly opening his eyes and looked at her. "What did that dastardly demon do to you? I thought it was just grenadine but it really did happen!" He started screaming and Fiona quickly covered his mouth. "We're in the Ice Queen's crumbling castle, keep screaming like that and it'll cave in on us." Fiona said sternly. "It's a long story… but you deserve to be filled in as to what has been going on recently," Fiona said and began telling him the long tale in a short time as to how she'd lost her mortality and what was currently going on at his castle.

"I can't believe… I am so sorry," Gumball said and placed his hand on her cold shoulder. She shrugged and tried a smile, "It won't really be that bad." She tried to reassure herself more than the Princes. "No. If we'd… I'd been strong enough to stand on my own and not need you to rescue me all the time… if I'd been stronger and told you how I felt… and how suspicious I was becoming of the Ice Queen. I am sure that you had come to believe that I told you to show up alone to the Royal Ball was because I didn't like Marshall…. Truth is I did it because I'd been trying to get you alone to express my fears of the strange activity going on in my castle. Peppermint butler kept insisting that I'd called for a royal council meeting but I had no idea and I was sure I didn't. I am so sorry if I had hurt your feelings in anyway… Princess Fiona," He said and held her hand to his mouth formally greeting her. "Princess?" Fiona said pulling her hand back and held it to her chest. "Why yes… you are with the Vampire King no? And he dose eventually plan on making you an honest woman right?" Gumball said with a brotherly stern tone and she smiled and laughed. "Why are you laughing I was being serious…" Gumball said with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	13. Our Mission Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

Returning to the Candy kingdom Fiona, Gumball and Ignitus made their way to the study. Many citizens were frightened by Fiona and her new look, which made her heart sink… "Though it no longer beats… it still aches," She said as the estranged stares continued. She'd been alienated and many were not so warm to her anymore. It has been several months since she'd returned to society (besides the occasional visits to the night-o-sphere). "Fiona! How lovely to see you my dear," Mrs. Abadeer cheered and held Fiona's hands and they began spinning (while floating in mid-air). Fiona smiled lightly she'd be lying if she said she wasn't at least content with her new life… but she missed her old one. "Oh dearest Fiona, when are you going to tell my son that it's time for a more committed relationship?" Mrs. Abadeer pouted and Fiona blushed and laughed nervously. "Mrs. Abadeer… it has only been about a year since we'd began dating," Fiona tried to protest but Mrs. Abadeer cut her off. "Nightingale. I. told. You. Call. Me. Mom," Mrs. Abadeer said waving her index finger in front of Fiona's face as she spoke. "Mom," Marshall said entering the room and she pouted. "Oh Marshy, you're so mean! How long are you going to keep this poor girl and me waiting?" Mrs. Abadeer asked whining. "Well we do have forever," Marshall said holding his hands up and Mrs. Abadeer hissed and yelled "Don't get smart with me you little brat!" But her strike was caught by Fiona who was just as surprised as the Abadeer's. "I am so sorry," She said but Mrs. Abadeer applauded her "Well done sweetie protect your man," She said and hip bumped her. "Oh, Fiona… I'd like to have a word with you," Marshall said and held out his hand which she took and he lead her to the garden.

"Yes?" She asked looking up at him and he sighed. Fiona looked beautiful as a vampire, his mother had adorned her in a beautiful dark royal blue gown, a black bodice, purple corset beneath, white under skirt, a beautiful sterling silver necklace that shone like the moon around her neck and pulled her now pale yellow hair into a messy bun. He couldn't believe that he was going to bring himself to ask this question… it pained him to even think about it. But he must.

"Fiona… are you happy?" He asked and she looked at him with surprise. "I am very content," She said trying to act elegant like Mrs. Abadeer had taught her. "That is not what I asked. Are you happy?" He repeated. She paused before anything could come out of her mouth… then she spoke. "In truth I am very content. I am very grateful as to how you and your mother have taken me in and turned my life round. But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss my old life… and most importantly my mortality. Not that being immortal is bad and I'm very certain forever with you would be nice. I just… feel a bit saddened that I didn't have the choice and that my mortality is gone." She informed him. "Is that what you want? Your mortality back?" He asked and she looked at him her blue eyes sparkling like water beneath the seductive moon light. "You… You would do that? Give me back my mortality?" Fiona asked and he looked at her sincerely and grabbed her hands. "Fiona I'd travel to the bowels of hell to retrieve your mortality if I had to, to make you happy." He said and tears welled in her eyes. "Are you certain about that?" Mrs. Abadeer asked him and he nodded. "Good because that is exactly where you'd have to go," Mrs. Abadeer said and plopped a large leather bound book on the patio table in front of her. "Fiona. Are you sure you want to go through with this? An immortal regaining their mortality is great gamble. If you die or fail in retrieving it you will never return from where I'd be sending you. You see YOU Fiona cannot go in body… like Marshall could. You'd have to go in spirit form, so that is why I ask if you are certain." Mrs. Abadeer said looking sadly at the girl. "I am afraid so. You see… I am Fiona, the Hero of Aaa, the last of the humans. Though I may die out as the last and it'd be the extinction of my kind I am still human. It is my place to be the in between of the night and day walkers, and the Hero that Aaa needs." She said placing her hands on the table and looking Mrs. Abadeer dead in the eyes. "Very well then," Mrs. Abadeer said and pulled a special knife from her sleeve and cut Fiona across the chest. "Mom what're you doing?" Marshall yelled and reached out to grab Fiona as she fell over with her eyes wide in surprise. "Time for you to go as well… Marshy." She said opening a portal and holding a bag for him to take. "If you hurry you can find her spirit somewhere in there and begin your journey," She said before he ran through and grabbed the bag.

"Fiona?" Marshall called out looking through the shroud of smoke from the fires below, signifying that they were on the bridge between purgatory and hell. "Marshall!" Fiona yelled and fell into his arms. Her skin… she is not bluish gray anymore, her hair is again like golden candle light, but still no warmth, no scent. "Come on let's start this," Marshall said walking forward but heard some one call from behind. "You'll need someone who can with stand heat!" Ignitus yelled leaping through the portal with Flambsy on his shoulder. "And someone with strategy skills," Prince Gumball said entering as well and Fiona's eyes grew. "You… would endanger your lives to help me reclaim my mortality?" She asked and they smiled warmly at her. "Fiona. You'd done so much for us of course we would," Ignitus said and Gumball added, "And if I had reached out to you sooner I could have prevented this." "Don't make this about you," Marshall said pushing past Gumball. "Hope you got good transportation because, Fi is with me." He said and lifted her bridal style and began flying across the bridge. Gumball pulled out a metal board and pushed a few buttons then dropped it but before it hit the ground it started hovering, he jumped on it and followed behind Marshall. "Well Flambsy, do your thing!" Ignitus said tossing the unsuspecting (cat thing) in the air and she transformed into a enormous (cat thing) which he jumped on her back and she charged after the others.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	14. The Great Sea of Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

Marshall had a fire that burned in his eyes like none had ever seen, Fiona was now on his back since she'd grown a bit uncomfortable in his arms like that. They all had traveled pretty far but now they weren't just on the outskirts of hell which was lifeless forests and specks of tortured souls here and there no now they were in the more city like part. Fiona hadn't noticed it till now how much many of the residents were staring at her with such sinister smiles. It made her feel uncomfortable especially when she heard some one whisper in her ear "Foolish girl trying to reclaim your mortality." The voice said obviously smiling which sent shivers down her spine. "Hey leave her alone!" Ignitus yelled and Marshall quickly stopped and turned around. "You want some? Fine then here!" Marshall yelled kicking the flying black ball out of sight. "Lets go!" Marshall said leading them to the less populated part of town. "Are you alright?" He asked and Fiona nodded. "They know… don't they. They can sense it, why I'm here." She said and Marshall's expression hardened. "I won't let anything get in our way. I Promise Fiona, I will get your mortality back." Marshall said holding her. "Oh Marshall," She said then hardened. "Come on lets go and get this over with. I won't be turned into some delicate flower over this, you got that?" She asked hissing. She was now leading them, the sword Marshall had given her was packed in the bag but now back in her possession.

They climbed a mountain after reaching the other outskirts of town, and were now heading through a small village that lead to the great sea of flames. To reach the bowels of hell you have to pass over the great sea of flames, through the cavern of chaos, through the jungle of tormented souls, then to the temple of immortality. There are three temples in the bowels of hell, the Temple of Immortality where one can sacrifice their mortality or immortality to become one or the other. The Temple of Souls where lost souls or stolen souls would be forever trapped. Then the Temple of Lucifer's gifts where one would propose an offer and make a deal for whatever it is they desire be it power, wealth, appeal, super natural powers, ect.. "So how exactly are we all going to get across the Great Sea of Flames?" Gumball asked. "Well I could swim across…" Ignitus said but Gumball glared at him. "Well duh but me and Fiona can't fly and the heat would be to unbearable!" Gumball yelled and Marshall hissed. "Duh we just buy passage," Marshall said triumphantly. "Ok then who would we ask?" Gumball asked looking around the port. "How about them? They look brave enough for the dangers said to be in and on the other side of the Great Sea." Ignitus pointed to a large menacing looking ship with a mortified face engraved in the front of it supremely detailed to be distorted and disfigured and in an immense amount of pain. "Yeah I'm sure they'll do," Fiona said pulling them along to it. "I'm not so sure about this," Gumball said as they neared the gigantic ship. "And who the sin do you think you are barging on up to our beloved Massacre Mercenary?" A sailor asked. "We are looking to buy passage to the island in the bowels of hell," Fiona said looking at him sternly. "Now look here wench," The sailor said grabbing her shoulder. "Big mistake…" She said grabbed his hand and threw him onto his back, then stomped her foot on his neck. "Now look I. Am. Not. Looking. For. A. Negotiation. Nothing will stand in my way of getting to the other side. Now look we can play nice and you'll end up paid or I can waste my day sending you all to oblivion!" She said applying more pressure onto his neck. "You want to by passage to the island on the other end of the Great Sea? On my ship? Ha. Ha ha! You couldn't afford me," The Captain said lowering his gaze on her and then Marshall pulled out a satchel and reached inside and pulled out a large, thick, solid golden coin. "Is that?" The Captain asked and Marshall nodded. "I'll give you the whole satchel for safe passage across," Marshall said putting the drachma back in the satchel. "You got yourselves a deal," The Captain laughed and lead them aboard. "Now for the safest trip lass I suggest you stay in my quarters," The Captain said placing his hand on her shoulder and she gritted her teeth. "Charming offer but as you see I am to be betrothed. To Him, Marshall Lee the Vampire King." She said pointing to the Vampire. "I don't believe you. If a woman like you were to be marrying the Vampire King why go in search for your mortality?" The Captain asked with a wide sinister smile. "Haven't you ever heard of a covenant ceremony? Where a Vampire takes his mates mortality on sacred ground binding them for eternity? If it has to be it should be done right," She said and the Captain was caught off guard and smiled. "I see so you'd go through all of this trouble for something as silly as that my dear lass that is a waste of your time and his money. Not that I'd complain since it put some very valuable and extinct money in me pocket." He laughed and yelled out an order. "Haul anchor we be settin sail!" And the sailors sprang to life and they pulled out from port.

None of them were certain how long they were sailing but they all quickly learned why it was know as the Great Sea of Flames not to long after they left port. "So ya see the story goose like dis, it had been formed from da many wars and battles at sea. The monstrous sailors such as Black Beard, and other infamous sailors who'd leave other ships in fiery ruin were da ones to create the Great Sea o Flames. The wrecks of so many vessels that rather ere be water flames rose from ground up in dis once great chasm. Many notorious Pirates still sail this sea, such as our own Hail Red Captain name so because he ere known to take captives and kill em on deck, everything he ever owned be red, I once ere tell that he wasn't so cold hearted. He had a woman who was very beautiful… she loved da color red passionate they say. Well one day after he left port he found that a group o sailors be trying mutiny, had his ere wife tied to da mast but when he drew his pistol they killed her. Had him on his knees and bled her over him, staining him in blood. That be da first time he be called Captain Red, and judging by why we ere sailing on the Great Sea is that in his rage at that moment he cast his soul from his body and made a deal with the dark lord himself for revenge and to cause great suffering an mass destruction out at sea. His body done filled with hate an swelled wit rage. He can sail these here flames because he helped create them but now he forced to live and fight wit da others who helped amass these ere flames and any new comers to. As entertainment for the Great Dark Lord Lucifer himself." A sailor told them as they sat on deck watching the flames beneath them. Flambsy had to cast flame shield on them because it had become so immensely hot, Fiona could barely stand and everyone was certain they'd seen Gumball begin to melt.

"You worthless bill rats get to your battle stations!" Captain Red called. "Queen Anne's Revenge Ho!" The sailor on the Crows nest yelled. "Where she be at?" Captain Red asked. "Starboard Captain!" He called back and the Captain looked where the sailor was pointing and there she was the large terrifying vessel manned by Black Beard himself. "So we are being delayed?" Fiona asked with fire burning in her eyes. "Afraid so miss," Captain Red told her and had seen her anger flare. "This I will not tolerate," She hissed and had drawn her sword. "Fi," Marshall tried but she shrugged him off. "As if they won't try and kill me if the ship is taken anyway," She said and he, Gumball and Ignitus nodded and also got ready for a fight.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	15. Battle of Pirates and the Chasm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

"I see ye found ye self a few new sailors. Aha ha! And ye got ye a new woman? Do ye never learn Captain Red?" Black Beard asked with an antagonizing sound in his voice. Captain Red gritted his teeth and without hesitation yelled "Fire!" The cannons sounded and puffs of smoke clouded the in between of the ships. Both ships were peppered with cannon fire and pirates were swinging on ropes to land on the deck. Fiona was surrounded but she wasn't going to let some damned, ancient pirates get in her way swinging and slashing here and there. It's a shame that Fiona had been out of practice for so long but she had never forgotten what it was like to wield a blade and become one with it. An extension of her arms as she let her instinct drive it where she will, any who got in her way would be relieved of mercy she had no room for such formalities. Her friends were putting themselves in harms way to return what was stolen from her and no one would get in the way of that. "Damn wench!" A sailor yelled after she slashed his face leaving a huge gash on his cheek. A large burst came from the side of the ship and a large hole was left in its place, Gumball stumbled a bit but quickly recovered using what gadgets he could to defend the ship. "Fiona!" Ignitus yelled and leapt behind her and smashing both hands on the ground a large wave of flames knocked several sailors over board. "Thanks." She said and pushed another sailor over. Suddenly strong winds picked up and their attention was drawn to Captain Red and Black Beard caught in combat, slashing their swords at each other and snarling at one another. "Look out!" She yelled and blocked another sailor's sword. "A little dishonorable don't you think?" She hissed and kicked the sailor in the face. Following him she began to fight him surprisingly doing well since it has been a while since she'd fought this much. Suddenly a large grotesque monster flung it's head(s) from the flames and Fiona's eyes widened in shock. "Hydra!" A sailor yelled and watched as the Queen Anne's Revenge was enveloped by the flames shooting from the monster's mouth. The other four heads turned on Captain Red's ship and sailors were being snatched up by the creature. Marshall grabbed Fiona from behind and flew from the deck, her eyes widened as she looked down at the men being slaughtered. "Even in their moment of greatest suffering they still fight each other rather than together…" Fiona said and watched Black Beard's ship sink into the Great Sea. "Fiona if you don't want us to end up like them I need you to do something for me," Marshall said and she looked up to him. "What is it?" She asked. "When I tell you swing," He said and plunged down his grip tightening on her and she readied her sword. "Ready? Now!" He yelled twisting and evading two of the monsters mouths that bit into the others' throats. Fiona swung with all her might and felt the blade cut through it's thick neck, sailors watched as the center head fell from the monster and it to followed the Queen Anne's Revenge to the depths.

"I'll be taking yer ship now," Black Beard said and Captain Red laughed. "Get lost!" Fiona yelled as Marshall let her go and her foot smashed right into Black Beard's face knocking him overboard. Standing she watched as they left the flaming ruin behind and a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Great show lass! Bloody good show. I have misjudged ye, strong and smarter than ye look. Aha ha!" Captain Red laughed and patted her back. "Marshall… where is Gumball?" She asked looking around. "Right here," Gumball said emerging from the crowd. "Your clothes. Are you hurt?" Fiona asked looking at his torso. "It's just a scratch, I'll be fine." He said placing his hand on her head and playfully messed up her hair (more so than it already was). "Wow. Even here night falls and it looks lovely," Fiona said looking at the dim sky. "Yeah to bad the flames burn so bright that it seems like it's day time all the time," Gumball said standing next to her. "Land ho!" The sailor called and everyone ran to watch as they drew nearer to the island in the bowels of hell. "Thanks again for the ride," Fiona said as she and the others went to go ashore. "Lass, on account for defending me ship I owe ye one. I'd fancy for me self and me crew to join ye on ye quest," Captain Red said and waited for an answer. "If that is what you guys want," Marshall said and lead his girlfriend to shore. The crew followed and Fiona felt so flattered she could not fathom what to say, "Aye we'll make camp ere." The Captain said and the sailors were soon hard at work. "So the Cavern of Chaos," Ignitus said looking deeper into cave they were camping in. "Yep. Ancient societies have said that this cavern is filled with the most wretched of creatures, so deadly and dangerous that any who enter will never return." Gumball said slightly fascinated and partially terrified. "Then we best be prepared for whatever lay ahead," Ignitus said and looked back to Fiona who was in Marshall's embraced as he floated on his back over the hard ground both fast asleep. "Best get some shut eye, we have a long day ahead of us come morning." A sailor said laying down on a make shift bed. Ignitus decided to take shelter in the camp fire and Gumball took another makeshift bed as well.

"Alright get up!" Sailors called out pulling the rest awake. They began delving deep into the cavern and the feeling quickly became unsettling. "We should hurry because I have this feeling we are being watched," Ignitus said and Fiona nodded. Pushing forward they stopped at a large chasm, "How are we going to get across now?" Fiona asked and looked at Gumball who was rustling through his pack. "Marshall… can you take hold of this and fly across?" He asked handing him a long white thing. "Yeah ok…" Marshall said taking it and flying across. "Ignitus I need you to burn it to harden it. But beware the temp has to be just right so… run across otherwise it'll burn and crack." Gumball told him and Ignitus began running across creating a large bridge. Everyone began crossing over as quickly as they could without breaking the bridge. "Ya know this place actually isn't so bad. We've been traveling for a while and no monsters," Ignitus said and placed his hands on the back of his neck. Suddenly a loud roar sounded and Gumball looked at him in anger "You had to open your big mouth," He said and then they were face to face with a large dragon. "Fiona get back!" Ignitus yelled and tackled her as the dragon used it's fire breath. "Don't worry I'll be fine protect the others," She said drawing her blade and running toward the large beast. It roared and swung it's tail knocking a couple of columns over as it tried to follow Fiona. "Course it'd come after me. I'm here for my mortality back…" Fiona thought as she ran. She climbed up as the dragon clawed at the wall breaking it apart, an opening to the Jungle was created as the sailors ran for the outside the Captain turned to see the wings of the beast were chained down. "Fiona!" Marshall yelled looking for her. "Stay back!" She called leaping and landing on it's neck. It struggled to get her off and admits the struggle the dragon backed up and fell into the chasm. "Fi!" Marshall yelled rushing to grab her but just missed and she disappeared into the darkness.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	16. Entertainment for Mortality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

They all stood there staring at the chasm fear and hurt grabbing hold of their hearts. "Damn it Fi!" Marshall yelled and the Chasm began shaking. Eyes widened in disbelief they heard a roar erupt from the darkness. "Look out!" Fiona called and the Dragon shot up past them and headed for the exit. "Fi?" Marshall asked in shock as she flew by. "Easy…" Fiona said patting the dragon's head as it landed. "Anyone need a lift?" She asked and the Crew bowed to her. "All hail Fiona! Hell's tamer!" They shouted and she blushed in embarrassment. "Well I guess we cheated… we didn't really go through all of the Cavern of Chaos did we?" Ignitus asked looking at the broken through wall and smiled. "No but now we have a way over the jungle and that is tremendous!" Fiona said and every one climbed onto the dragon's back. The dragon slowly took off and they were now flying over the jungle of tortured souls, "Can you believe this?" Fiona asked smiling and spreading her arms out. It wasn't before long that they reached the Temple of Immortality and Fiona could feel it… her unnatural strength was being sucked from her. "Well this is it…" She said leading them inside.

They had a bit of a fight to make it to the main chamber but they had made it and it was the moment of truth. "Right there lass is where you will find your mortality," Captain red said and she ran toward it. "Gumball?" Ignitus said and tried to catch him as he was falling but released him because he didn't want to burn him. "Gumball?" Fiona called running to him. "What is wrong…" She started but pulled back his top opening it and revealing the large and now infected wound. "Ah he was in the blast… he must have gotten shards of me ship plus the shrapnel," Captain Red said looking at it. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you say something?!" She yelled hitting him on the chest. "I'm not sure that be helping lass," The Captain said placing his hand on her shoulder. "No… I know you guys… had come to help me retrieve it, but I won't let him die like this!" Fiona yelled and Marshall grabbed her shoulder. "What are you doing?" Marshall asked and she turned to him. "I'm going to save his life," She said and ran from the Temple. "Fi!" Marshall called after her but it was to late she was gone. She rode her dragon quickly to the Temple of Lucifer's gifts and ran inside.

"A new mortal comes into my temple. Why are you here wretch? Speak!" A loud voice boomed and she winced for a moment. "I want to know how to save my friend… he is dying! And I want to save him!" She called to the darkness. "And what can you offer me mortal?" He asked. "Nothing. But I'll force you if I have to!" Fiona yelled drawing her blade. "You dare challenge me mortal?" He laughed and stepped from the shadows. He is large, muscular, red eyes, black horns, ash skin and a large axe. "One last warning. Tell me how to save my friend and I'll spare you the embarrassment of being crushed by a mortal." She said tightening her grip on her blade. The beast erupted into laughter and her eyes narrowed. "Suit yourself," She said and charged toward him. He simply back handed her and sent her flying across the room till she slammed into a wall. Cracks spread from where she'd made impact and a thick, wet warmness spilled over the back of her head and neck. She fell forward onto the ground and she cursed herself for underestimating him, "Damn." She stuttered trying to force herself up. She stood and swayed side to side searching for her balance, she began running toward him and he laughed in delight as he blocked her sword. She fought aggressively and then was heel swept, laying on her back her vision began to tunnel but she forced herself back up. "I won't lose Gumball… not like this." She thought to herself as she blocked the demons axe. He pushed her back and she was finding it hard to keep up with his pace but she was able to block most of his attacks, blood splattered on the ground and wall behind her. Suddenly the demon grabbed her and held her up, she struggled to break free but he squeezed her in his grasp and she was losing her ability to breathe. "Petty mortal." The demon laughed and her eyes widened. "Now I'll collect two souls, the Gum Prince and the last human. What a day!" The demon laughed. "You're… wrong. You… won't be collecting… either. I. Am. Not. Mortal!" She yelled and her skin turned bluish gray, her hair paled, and her eyes burned red in anger. "Blaze!" She called and her flame sword appeared in her hand and she cut her way free. "What the…" The demon looked at the floating girl before him. "Your… aura. I have never seen anything…" The demon started but was cut off by her slashing diagonally across his chest. The demon struggled to raise his axe and block but she was to quick, "Damn demon, you're in my way!" Fiona hissed and her fangs grew, "What the? The hell is happening to me?!" Fiona yelled in pain and bent over holding her head. Her eyes grew, he back began to ache, her nails grew into claws, her teeth became horribly sharp and as her shirt tore open wings sprung from her back. Large bat like wings spread out and flapped a couple of times and she looked back at the demon.

**In the Night-o-sphere: **

"_**Oh sweet Aaa… she transformed?! How did she become so powerful?" Mrs. Abadeer yelled staring at a small orb over Fiona's still chest. **_

**Back in hell: **

Lunging at the demon Fiona showed no mercy. (View now on a wall where only the shadows can be seen). Fiona's claws tore mercilessly through the weak demons flesh like nothing, the demon tried to run but she lunged onto it's back and drove her sword through it, ripping it's spine out and decapitating it, the demon then sizzled and began to disintegrate. Slowly Fiona began to return to her usual form and hissed in pain, "Well well mortal. That was quiet entertaining, I will give you your mortality back do with it as you will. But know this to receive you must give, so as for your friends life YOU will have to choose which is more valuable." A voice boomed and Fiona began to glow blue, her skin returning to its flesh tone, her hair brightening up, her eyes full of life, and a soft pounding filled her chest. Fiona returned to her friends gathering over Gumball and their eyes widened at the sight of her glowing, she sighed the kneeled beside Gumball and dug her hand through her chest. "Gumball… I sacrifice my mortality… so that you will stay with us in the land of the living," She said pulling her hand out holding a blue orb and placed it over his chest and it began to seep in. "Ah a true friend. The world be blessed to have you at it's side missy, for an eternity at that." Captain Red said patting her back and she smiled softly. "Take care of my dragon won't you?" She asked hugging him. "Course lass. By my vessel I swear it," He said and watched as a portal opened. "I have failed in retrieving my mortality… but did get the adventure I was so dying for. And I did it with all of my friends, so it is not a total loss. And who knows an eternity with the Vampire king doesn't sound to bad." Fiona thought as she waved goodbye to her friends down below and entered the portal. "Hey…" Gumball said grabbing Marshall's shirt collar. "You better make her an honest woman." Gumball said with a stern voice and Marshall raised a brow.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	17. The End?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

Another year since then passed and Mrs. Abadeer and Gumball are still pestering Marshall to ask for my hand. The Land of Aaa has accepted me as the good natured Vampire I'd become, the land still has it's perils though not as simple as Princes being kidnapped it is still my duty as the eternal champion of Aaa to protect it. Marshall and I have taken things a bit further in our relationship if you know what I mean ( ;D) but have decided that determining if we are ready to spend eternity together is a bit early. Cake and Lord M. have sealed the deal and have a litter of kittens on the way and I am very excited for them. The tree house is pretty much abandoned now since Cake moved out to live with Lord M. and I moved into two places, Marshall and my vacation house in the cave in Aaa, and the castle in the night-o-sphere which is quiet pleasant since I am no longer a day walker.

**In the Abadeer's castle garden: **

Fiona is standing on the balcony looking out to the distance where the portal to the Great Sea of flames can be summoned is. "Fi," Marshall said placing his hand over hers which caused her to turn to him. "Fi… will you honor me… by becoming my…" Marshall stuttered since this whole romantic thing was never his forte. Fiona blushed and placed a hand on his cheek, "Yes Marshall." She said and kissed him. "Finally!" Mrs. Abadeer's squealing sounded throughout the castle and many demons in the night-o-sphere heard her yelling with joy and shuddered in fear of what she'd do next.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Btw if I get enough reviews I just might continue. Don't think I have more up my sleeve? Trust me there is a lot more that I have to offer. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. **


End file.
